


A Rock and a Hard Place

by Raexneol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Like, M/M, shameless porn, so i wrote sex on stairs, this is straight up smut, uhh i mean i wanted to write sex on stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raexneol/pseuds/Raexneol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thought making him clean all the stairs in the entire castle was an excellent punishment, really he did. He just... didn't think about the repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> so i've never written anything for this fandom before. i apologize in advance for any horrid, glaring faults in my characterizations. i'll do better next time i hope omg

To be completely fair, Levi had no one to blame for this particular situation but himself. He had, if he was totally honest with himself (and he was only ever 100% honest with himself), probably asked for this.

 

It came as no surprise that that did not make his situation any easier to handle.

 

Earlier in the day, Levi had given Eren the nigh impossible task of scrubbing every single stair in the castle. It was, in part, a necessity—the steps were covered in a layer of dust and cobwebs and grime that had the Lance Corporal polishing his boots twice as often. However, it was also a punishment and they all knew it. Eren had lost control of his Titan transformation four times in the past two weeks, and while he hadn’t caused any injuries, he had caused structural damage that was a drain on time and resources, not to mention a fucking mess.

 

 _I should have known this would come back to bite me in the ass_ , Levi mused as he leaned against a wall, his eyes fixed on the sight before him.

 

Eren was about halfway up the stairs, on his knees with his ass in the air, swaying rhythmically as the boy scrubbed at the stone. His tight, standard-issue pants were doing wonders for his pert backside, and his shirt had bunched up a bit around his waist, revealing a thin line of supple, tan skin.

 

There was a tightness in Levi’s pants that he resolutely ignored as he decided that maybe he could talk to Erwin later.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Levi mostly managed to avoid Eren. It wasn’t terribly hard—the boy was nowhere near skilled enough to train under him—whoops, that was unfortunate wording, wasn’t it— _with_ him during practice hours, and there were so many stairs in the castle that Eren was rarely on the same floor as Levi, much less in the same area.

 

He thought, as he climbed the stairs to Erwin’s makeshift office to discuss the next day’s training regiment, that he was off the hook.

 

Of course, that was the exact moment he turned a corner and his eyes landed on that delicious rump.

 

 _Goddamnit_.

 

Against his better instincts, Levi leaned against the wall and watched as Eren, with all the finesse and skill of a newborn deer ( _or of a Titan_ , Levi thought with a wry smirk), tried to scrub the stone clean.

 

Levi was pleased to see that watching him wasn’t nearly as fascinating today, and of course, that was the moment that Eren sat up and pushed his hands to his lower back, arching his spine and pushing his tight, muscular ass out rather temptingly in the process.

 

Levi’s dick gave a visible twitch.

 

“You missed a spot.”

 

Eren jumped and yelped, kicking over his bucket of dirty water and sending it spilling everywhere. “S-Sir?”

 

Levi gave the water that was slowly inching towards him a distasteful look. “You. Missed. A. Spot.”

 

Eren scowled, looking unexpectedly thunderous. “Did I really, or are you just so close to the floor that now you’re seeing individual atoms?”

 

Levi’s stunned silence seemed to snap Eren back to his senses, and the Lance Corporal saw the moment Eren realized his mistake. “I-I mean—Sir, I’m—I didn’t mean—“

 

Some of the water sloshed over Levi’s boots and the shorter man pinned Eren with a look that could have frozen the Colossal Titan in its place.

 

“I should make you lick these clean, you incapable, clumsy little fuck,” Levi hissed. To his immense surprise, the boy’s face bloomed scarlet. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Yaeger. Make sure this is spotless before you go jerk off. And thank your fucking lucky stars that I’m in a good mood today. If you ever, _ever_ deign to speak to me like that again, I’ll put you down, you ungrateful pile of shit.”

 

Levi left, brushing past Eren before the young man could formulate a proper response. He desperately needed Erwin’s inane rambling about practice and training to rid his mind of the suddenly crystal clear image of Eren on his knees, at Levi’s feet, polishing something that was _not_ his boots.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was done and gone by the time Levi was done with Erwin. Levi forcefully tamped down on the irrational surge of irritation that flared up and stomped off to bed, noting with grudging approval that the stares were indeed spotless.

 

He did _not_ jerk off for the first time in years that night, and he _certainly_ didn’t come with some shitty brat’s name on his lips or a pair of too-bright eyes on his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Levi was up before the sun. He grabbed a few supplies with the resolute thought that today would best be spent _outside_ , repairing and oiling his 3dmg and all the tack for the horses.

 

It was hard work. They were keeping somewhere around fifty horses here, and everything—reins, bridles, bits, saddles, belts, blinders, and saddle pads—all needed cleaning, oiling, and shining. His 3dmg had scuff marks and dings that needed attention, the belts, too, needed oiling and shrinking—some had to be replaced because they were too stretched or had been worn almost completely through. His blades had to be sharpened and the sheaths lubricated so that they didn’t get stuck while he was changing them out.

 

It was work that could have— _should_ have—been stretched over two or three days. But today was the last day of Eren’s punishment—the brat went back to Hanji tomorrow—and Levi was damn near desperate to stay away from temptation.

 

That was why, when he got halfway up the tower in which his room was located only to find said temptation wiggling its tempting little ass, that was why Eren abruptly found himself pinned to the hard stone wall, Levi’s furious face mere inches from his own.

 

And the little shit, he _smiled_ , a coy, knowing look in his eyes.

 

“You’re supposed to be downstairs by now,” Levi hissed. That grin faded as Levi fisted his shirt, pushed him up against the wall, and Eren gave a slightly terrified squeak in lieu of a response. The shorter man really couldn’t blame him, seeing as how he did take every opportunity to beat the shit out of the kid. Still, he realized that his ire was both irrational and a bit over-exaggerated, so he let the younger man go. “ _Explain_.”

 

“I-I’m just not done, Sir,” Eren stuttered.

 

“You’ve been at this for a fucking _week_ , Yaeger. How the _actual fuck_ are you not done?”

 

“It was a huge job! You even said so when you assigned it to me!” Eren protested, then hesitated, looking down and adding, “Corporal.”

 

Levi scoffed. “I would have been done in three days—“

 

The teen frowned, clearly starting to lose his temper, “I’m sorry I’m not a _machine_ , _Sir_ —“

 

“You watch your fucking tone, brat—“

 

“And I had to _re_ -clean the main staircase _every day_ —“

 

“That doesn’t explain why _these_ stairs are still dirty—“

 

“And I’ve had to deal with you _watching me_ all the time like… like—“ Eren went scarlet and looked away, his sentence trailing off into a mumble and Levi had to almost physically hold back a small burst of panic.

 

“Like what,” he demanded, his voice a bit tight.

 

Eren hesitated. “L-like… like you wanted to… y’know…”

 

“No, I assure you, I don’t kn—“

 

“Like you wanted to fuck me.”

 

Eren was practically radiating heat now, but he held Levi’s gaze with eyes that were hesitant, slightly terrified, and just a bit curious.

 

Levi gritted his teeth, cursing this stupid boy and the way he wore his emotions on his sleeve. “How—“

 

“There are windows. Like, everywhere.” Eren at least had the grace to sound a bit sheepish.

 

Levi was almost impressed. “Your smart friend is rubbing off on you,” he grumbled, and Eren looked a little bit proud before Levi added, “Stop that, it’s much easier dealing with a shitty brat that has hardly half a brain—shut up, I don’t want to hear it.” Eren’s mouth snapped shut and he frowned. “Lucky for you, you’re done tomorrow, so I won’t get to stare at your ass all day anymo—“

 

“I wouldn’t say no.”

 

Now _that_ caught Levi’s attention, striking him momentarily speechless. “What?”

 

“If you wanted to… to fuck me, Sir. I wouldn’t say no.” Eren’s voice was surprisingly steady, considering he was likely offering up his virginity to his commanding officer. He couldn’t quite bring himself to meet Levi’s eyes, though.

 

It was a tempting offer. Levi took a step closer and felt a small bit of satisfaction at Eren’s badly concealed shiver. Still, the kid was… fuck, he was a _kid_. “Listen here. One: you’re a _child_. You’re less than half my age, Yaeger—“

 

“I could die at any time, any day, from either a Titan attack or my comrades having to cut me down because I’ve lost control. I skipped over child the day I watched a Titan eat my mother. I haven’t been a kid since I had to starve in the streets of Trost because the Garrison would withhold rations from the refugees so _they_ could eat. I lost the right to childhood when I had to watch people I knew sent off to feed the Titans so we could survive—when I had to comfort Armin and tell him it would all be okay when his grandfather, his _only family_ and all he had left, was sent off for ‘the betterment of humanity.’ I went through _hell_ to be here, Sir, and I go through hell every day, and really, you’re worried about my _virtue_?”

 

Eren’s eyes were bright, stupidly bright, and Levi hated that they took his breath away in that moment. Instead of a response (because really, what could he say to that?) Levi fisted Eren’s hair, pulled him down, met his mouth with a clank of teeth and swallowed the boy’s surprised yelp.

 

It took Eren a moment of frozen stillness before he groaned, soft and breathless and shy, and moved his lips against Levi’s. His kiss was hesitant and the way he kissed was painfully inexperienced—normally that would annoy Levi, as he had little patience for imperfection in any front, much less from his lovers, but from Eren it was…

 

Not _sweet_ , he refused to even think those words in conjunction with this little shit, but he would allow himself to consider it endearing. Eren whimpered into his mouth and Levi stifled a groan, grabbing the young man by the front of his ratty shirt and pulling him away from the wall to push him down onto the steps. Eren’s legs fell open and Levi used the opportunity to slide between them, pressing his weight down on the boy’s wiry frame as he covered his mouth again.

 

It was easy to pull that flimsy shirt up out of his pants, to wriggle his fingers under the fabric and spread them over his stomach, move his fingers up to pinch and tug at a nipple until Eren was writhing, whimpering into Levi’s mouth in the most delightful way. The Corporal hummed and rutted down, shifting so that the boy’s thighs were draped over his own as he dry-fucked against him.

 

Eren was thrashing against him, making soft, desperate sounds into Levi’s mouth as he pushed up in aborted little thrusts, trying to meet each of the older man’s slow grinds and failing miserably. Levi grunted as a sharp hipbone jabbed him.

 

“Stay the fuck still, shitty brat,” he growled, nipping sharply at Eren’s lip in punishment. Eren’s back arched sharply, his hips stuttering, and Levi’s eyes widened in realization—Eren _got off_ on this. “Oh my god, you’re so fucked up, kid,” he groaned, biting at Eren’s lip again and relishing the whine he got in return. He realized the hypocrisy in that, of course, but hell, he never claimed to be a saint, and if the kid got off on him being rough, Levi was more than happy to oblige him.

 

He sat up and none-too-gently flipped the boy over, hoisting his hips up so he could press himself against that pert backside, push his dick between the boy’s cheeks through the denim and rut against him properly. Eren’s knees would be bruised tomorrow, but Levi could count the number of fucks he gave on no fingers.  

 

Levi fished the lubricant he used on his blades out of a pocket, briefly thankful that he chose today to take care of that as he dropped it to the floor and began quickly relieving Eren of his belts. Luckily, the teen seemed to get the hint and started scrabbling at his gear, tossing his jacket somewhere down the stairs in order to start tugging at the straps on his chest. _Un_ fortunately, he showed as much finesse in this as he did in most other things, and by the time Levi had unbuckled everything below the waist, Eren had only succeeded in loosing the strap across his chest.

 

With a low, impatient growl, the Corporal grabbed the whole contraption and jerked it over his charge’s head, tossing it down the corridor to join Eren’s jacket. Once done, he draped himself over Eren, shoving one hand unceremoniously down the front of the boy’s pants as the other rucked up his shirt, fingers dragging over the slightly slick skin of his stomach.

 

Wrapping his hand around Eren’s cock earned him a shout that echoed down the stone hallway. Levi hissed into the boy’s ear and slapped a hand over his mouth, grumbling, “Loudmouthed brat, Christ, shut the fuck up before someone comes to investigate.”

 

“Yeah, the quiet thing? I d-don’t do that very well, Corporal,” Eren snapped back, trying to glare over his shoulder and failing miserably as Levi pushed forward again, his hand moving quickly over the young man’s dick.

 

“Tch. Of course,” Levi muttered. He shoved two fingers into Eren’s mouth as he released the boy’s cock, but paused in jerking his pants down as the younger man went to town on his fingers, sucking at them like they were god’s gift to humanity. The sensation wrenched a groan, full and unexpected, out of Levi before the Corporal got himself back under enough control to tug the denim down over the swell of his charge’s ass.

 

Honestly, the boy deserved more than this, and Levi wasn’t heartless enough to ignore the regret that he felt, that Eren was going to lose his virginity like this, on a dirty (well… okay, a _passable_ ) stairwell with his commanding officer. He toyed with the idea of picking Eren up and climbing the last few stairs to his room to do this _right_ , make this at least seem like it was worth something (and it was). But then the boy moaned like a whore around his fingers, tossed an annoyed look over his shoulder and whined, “Come _on_ , Heichou,” and any regrets Levi had promptly fucked off to greener pastures.

 

“Shut the fuck up, you’ll get what I give you and be thankful,” Levi snapped in return, allowing himself a moment to really appreciate his view before he picked up the oil by his side and dumped some on his fingers. He had the forethought to wait for it to warm up some before he pushed a finger into Eren, but there wasn’t really a need—the kid was _scalding_ inside, hot enough to make Levi’s dick throb in his pants, make his lips part in a nearly imperceptible groan. Sure, it was probably the Titan part of him, and idly he wondered if Hanji would want to hear about this, but…

 

Well. There were some scientific discoveries that were never meant to be made public.

 

“Fuck,” Levi groaned intelligently as he draped himself over Eren’s back. He added another finger as the boy started pushing back, fucking him open as he pressed scattered kisses to the back of Eren’s neck. Once the moans around his fingers (that the boy was so dutifully sucking at, still, what a good pet he was turning out to be) became wanton once again, Levi hooked his fingers and dragged them along Eren’s walls, smirking against his skin when he found that little spot that made Eren yelp and buck.

 

“Levi—nngh, Levi—“

 

“Calling a commanding officer by his first name, Eren, tsk tsk. That’s terribly disrespectful,” Levi replied, voice as dry and bland, as bored as if he were commenting on the weather.

 

Eren’s responding moan shot straight to the Corporal’s dick. With a growl, he pulled his fingers from the boy’s mouth and flipped open the button on his own pants, pushing them down just enough so he could tug his dick out. He poured some more oil into his palm and let it warm again before coating himself with it, hissing as he allowed himself the pleasure of a few slow strokes—not just for himself, but because he could see the way Eren’s back arched and his hole clenched at the slick sound of his Corporal fisting his cock behind him.

 

“Corporal, please—“ Eren was breathless, Eren sounded completely _wrecked_ and it was music to Levi’s ears. He pressed himself to the boy’s entrance, pressed inside, and curled himself back over Eren’s back as the boy’s body stretched around him, swallowing him up in that _heat_ , oh god—

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned again, snapping his hips forward to bury himself in Eren as he pressed his fingers inside the kid’s mouth again, stifling his cry just in time. Eren sucked at them mindlessly as he whimpered, his body trembling, fluttering around Levi as he stretched to accommodate the other man. The Corporal pushed his free hand up the boy’s shirt and stroked his stomach, shushing him softly, giving in to a rare moment of tenderness (that would be adamantly denied later). That hand moved down, wrapping around Eren’s cock and stroking until Eren was moving impatiently against him, making soft, encouraging sounds.

 

Levi, luckily, was quite fluent in the body language of pests, this one in particular. He licked a stripe across the back of Eren’s neck, mimicking the killing blow for a Titan (he didn’t miss the violent shiver at that, the way Eren’s ass clenched and mouth fell open) as he pulled out and shoved himself back in. Eren cried out, upper body collapsing to rest against a step as he pushed back, meeting Levi’s slow thrusts until that impatience reared its ugly head again.

 

“Corporal, come on—ah, why… wh-why do you choose _now_ to—to be gentle?” Eren hissed, pushing back, clamping down around Levi’s length, and the older man growled, grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him down, held him there against the rough stone.

 

“You want me to fuck you? Then shut the fuck up and let me fuck you,” he snapped, keeping his hold on the scruff of his neck but picking up his tempo nonetheless, fucking into Eren hard enough that the satisfying smack of skin-on-skin echoed down the hallway.

 

He pulled his fingers out of Eren’s mouth and trailed them down the boy’s body, circling them around a nipple until it stood at attention and then pinching the nub harshly. The sharp whine he got in response made him groan and he did it again, watching as pain and pleasure dueled for dominance in those bright eyes.

 

Pleasure won out and Eren sagged to the floor, his cock dripping as he pushed back against the older man, his fingers scrabbling over the stairs, grabbing for purchase and finding none. Levi watched the desperate attempt and smirked, slid his hand up into Eren’s hair and fisted it, sitting up and hauling the boy up with him. Like this, with Eren’s back to his chest, the younger man was helpless and he moaned like he knew it, reaching back to grab at Levi’s clothes, trying to get him closer, deeper, and gnashing his teeth when he couldn’t.

 

“C-Corporal—nnah! Cor—Levi, oh god, please!” Eren sobbed his pleasure as Levi grabbed his hips and fucked up into the boy, drove into him and wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked him until Eren was wailing, back bowed and head thrown back over Levi’s shoulder as his come shot onto the clean stairs.

 

Levi grunted as that heat got tighter, hotter, and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Eren’s throat, sucking hard at the fragile skin to stifle his own cries as he gave one-two-three more thrusts before emptying himself into the boy.

 

He let the boy sag against him, even going so far as to gently rub his hand over his torso, stroking up under his shirt and back down again as Eren regained his senses. When he finally blinked himself out of his post-orgasm stupor and turned to grin at Levi, he was met with a frown.

 

“You came on the stairs.”

 

Eren looked at the spots of pearl white, flushing at the evidence of their encounter. “That’s your fault.”

 

“You have to clean that.”

 

“ _You_ have to be fucking kidding me.”

 

Eren gave Levi an outraged look as the man pulled out and zipped back up, standing and brushing dust off his pants. “Watch your tone, shitty brat. I don’t _kid_ about anything. Clean it up before you come to bed.”

 

Any protest Eren would have made died in his throat as he registered Levi’s words. “Wait. Wait, wait, wait. _Come_ to bed? As in, _with_ you?”

 

“Don’t keep me waiting, Yaeger. That’s an order.”

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on http://actualangelarminarlert.tumblr.com


End file.
